


Scullery Maid

by Fand0mTrash



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butlers, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Multi, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Servants, Slow Burn, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0mTrash/pseuds/Fand0mTrash
Summary: You were not of suitable standard for the family you were serving ; clumsy, dizzy, unpresentable and last but not least, your mistress thought that you had disgusting mannerisms and attitudes for a person in the  serving service. This is where the Phantomhive staff entered. The household held an impeccable reputation for staff. No answering back or making scenes. They held their tongues and even though the servants were rumored to be quite accident prone from time to time, the butler would always be behind them to clean up the mess and pick up any slack that they had dropped behind them. Perhaps the butler could fix your problems?





	1. CHAPTER ONE - Her servant, distasteful

The manor stood tall and imposing, it grew taller, wider, grander even, as the carriage that carried you (and your soon to be former mistress) drew nearer to the home of the young earl of Phantomhive. The reason for your current situation? Simple. You were not of suitable standard for the family you were serving ; clumsy, dizzy, unpresentable and last but not least, your mistress thought that you had disgusting mannerisms and attitudes for a person in the serving service. Being the first and oldest child of a poor working class south end family of seven was what also got you here. Your parents had no other choice but to sell you off into the service trade in order to survive. Couldn’t blame them really. It was the norm. Although you hadn't received any formal training of any sort, one of London's aristocratic families had taken you on, although as you had come to learn, one of the lowest of reputation - of course blamed partly on most of the staff and as the staff, you of course blamed the family. 

Their manor house was in a poor state for an aristocratic family. For a normal working class person, perhaps it would be heaven. The manor only had three floors, contrary to most which had at least five or six. No wine cellar, nor attic. Only 7 bedrooms, not 13 for guests. The gardens only stretched a quarter of an acre. The thought of it disgusted you. Not for the lack of land or room, but for the greed that most of these families seemed to carry. 7 bedrooms seemed surplus, let alone 13! Purely sickening. There was once a point in which you expressed your disgust, much to the anger of your mistress, earning a number of good slaps and punches for being an ill-mannered wretch. 

This is where the Phantomhive staff entered. The household held an impeccable reputation for staff. No answering back or making scenes. They held their tongues and even though the servants were rumoured to be quite accident prone from time to time, the butler would always be behind them to clean up the mess and pick up any slack that they had dropped behind them. After all he was “One hell of a butler!” exclaimed your mistress. The sudden statement startled you and made you jump in shock. She sighed, clearly exasperated and stressed by the one human safety response. “I’m not even going to begin to explain. I do not have to justify my choices to a lowly servant such as yourself,” she wrinkled her nose in distaste “the Phantomhive staff should be able to train you properly and turn you into an obedient little pup. I haven’t the faintest idea as to why mother and father want me to keep you on! If I had my own way, you would have been out-” Blah blah blah. This same speech.You’d have received this speech...about what? Seven times? Eight now? It disinterested you now and had lost all of it’s meaning a very long time ago. 

Sighing softly and turned your attention to the world outside of the window. The carriage had drawn to a slow stop and striding, upright towards the door was who you presumed to be the “hell of a butler” or whatever your mistress had described him as. Now it was your turn to wrinkle your nose slightly. Was this God’s gift to the butlering world? Now the tall, dark and mildly pleasant to look at man stepped aside once opening the carriage door for you and your mistress, who of course, stepped out first. That was the rules (that you had no care for)! 

She plastered on a smile so fake it looked painful to even perform as she stepped out, not acknowledging the butler as he welcomed her to the estate and extended a hand in order to help her down from the carriage. Your mistress had other plans, of course. To meet and greet the current earl of the estate - Lord- Earl- Whatever the title, you hadn’t taken notice - Ciel Phantomhive. She had blathered on about this family and it’s household for weeks now and you had said nothing except for “yes mistress” or “no mistress” or a “seems interesting mistress” like some sort of timed automaton. That’s how life felt nowadays anyway. 

You in turn stepped out after her and glanced at the butler. Easily 6 foot. 6’1 maybe. Broad shoulders, pale skin and red eyes. Nothing incredibly special, you noted.   
“Good afternoon and welcome to the Phantomhive estate. I trust you’ll enjoy your stay. We extend our open hospitality.” He extended the same hand as he did to your mistress. Sounded rehearsed but alright. “Afternoon.” You nodded in return and followed after your mistress into the manor house. So this is who would be training you for God knows how long. Hah. This was going to be the most fun you've ever had.


	2. CHAPTER TWO - Her servant, introduced

“Here they are my lord. The new servant I had written about. I had taken them on several years ago but have remained indifferent despite numerous punishments.” The cold gaze of the young earl seated before you rested upon your frame. He sipped once, twice from his teacup and hummed. 

Light reflected slightly off of the cup and glared straight into your eyes, causing you to wince slightly and look away, diverting your attention to the room in which you were in. A study of sorts, with large book cases and ornaments that embellished sideboards. Your mistress tutted and made a small noise of disapproval - groan would be too unladylike - earning her your attention.

“Welcome to my estate. I’m Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household. This,” the young earl gesture to his butler “is my butler. Sebastian.” He stated blandly, before gently placing it down on his teacup on the perfectly polished oak wood tabletop.  
“Pleased to make your acquaintance. Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Phantomhives, at your service.”  
“Sebastian, show them around the manor. After that I want you to introduce them to the others and then see them to their quarters to unpack.” In response, Sebastian, the butler, bowed slightly at the hip, hand resting gently over his right breast. Even though you weren’t even looking at your mistress, you could practically see her smiling. Not a happy, content smile like the others in the room may have seen, but one of those ‘I told you so’ smiles. The ones that say ‘See? Like this!’ smiles. ‘This is how you should act and behave and address your superiors!’  
“Certainly, my lord. Come this way please.” He maneuvered his way around the furniture of the room swiftly and waited at the open door whilst you yourself tried to move past everything without knocking a thing over. All the while, you could feel his eyes on you. The butler’s. The frosty stare of a set of crimson eyes. You had a feeling that this was meant to intimidate but you mentally shrugged it off as you finally passed the door’s threshold.  
“We have prepared your quarters with the rest of the servants and maids of the household. I do hope that won’t cause a problem.” Sebastian explained. You shrugged slightly.  
“Doesn’t really matter to me in all honesty.” You looked around. “It’s gotta be better than sleeping in the Thompson’s place. Come to think of it, this whole manor is better than my mistress’s y’know?” You chuckled. “‘t's great.” The butler leading you hummed.  
“Over generations, the Phantomhives have furnished this manor with the finest quality furniture and fabrics.” He gestured to a large portrait a top the central stairs as you past. “This is the previous earl, Vincent Phantomhive and his wife, Rachael. From what I understand they were prominent figures…” What a bore. You started to zone out, not very much interested in the history lesson that this butler had to offer. With your attention occupied by the floor, though, you had failed to notice that Sebastian had stopped walking. What you did notice however, was the feeling of his suit jacket on your face as you continued to walk face first into his back. You stepped back, a small frown on your face. “Why’d you just stop walking like that? Without no warning or anything?!” You asked, pitch just a little higher from surprise. 

“My, my, it seems as though your mistress was correct. You really do need to pay attention more often. To be a servant, your wits must be around you at all times!” Sebastian informed. “The tour starts-” Before the butler could finish his sentence, he was cut off by a loud scream that sounded like it came from up the hall. He chuckled slightly and smiled apprehensively.  
“What was that?!” You gasped and started to run towards the sound, curious as to what mayhem was taking place. You know it! The Phantomhive manor wasn’t picture perfect after all! Sebastian darted in front of you, making you skid to a halt. 

“Please...allow me to attend to this situation. We can’t have our new staff injured before their first day.” The butler gave a wry smile before entering the room in which the explosive sound emanated from. As the door opened, thick, grey smoke filtered out of the room and floated, like an ominous cloud into the hallway, followed by a figure of a man.  
“Cor, bloody hell!” He spat and spluttered, much to the chagrin of Sebastian.  
“I suppose I shouldn't be surprised…”  
“It’s not my fault it’s the new burner we got! The damn thing won’t work!” The smoke cleared suddenly, almost supernaturally, revealing a tall (not as tall as Sebastian mind you - maybe a couple inches shorter) dirty-blonde headed man dressed in what you assumed were to be white chefs robes, now a nice, dull grey thanks to whatever had caused the explosion of smoke and soot accompanied by a pair of what looked like welder’s goggles over his eyes.  
“Ah! Watch out!” He shouted again, apparently announcing another explosion in the room behind him that resulted in several more screams. You shielded your eyes with your arm and stepped back. “Jesus Christ!” A scream that hadn’t intended to be a scream accentuated your utmost shock “What the fuck is going on in there?!”  
“Quite a close shave if you ask me!”  
“A bloody great fire by the looks of things!”  
“Woah! Are you alright?! Sorry Sebastian!” 

Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Finnian. These were the names of the servants you were to be working with. Baldroy turned out to be the man in white. The so called chef of the Phantomhive manor, although the only thing you supposed he could cook was other people. Mey-Rin was the maid of the household, a far-sighted ,clumsy and dizzy girl, a little like yourself you thought. She seemed nice enough. The last was the youngest of the servants. Finnian, the gardener. You had learned the he had superhuman strength and usually wasn’t allowed near the kitchens due to this. A fun trio you thought to yourself as you got acquainted. Yes.


End file.
